


Just A Beast

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, crossposted from quotev, written like two years ago, x readers are great you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: In this Beauty and the Beast AU, Lapis has cursed Jasper to live as Malachite until she falls in love and is loved in return. [Y/N] is a village girl who spends her days reading and avoiding the local beauty, Yellow Diamond. When her father, crazy inventor Greg goes missing, [Y/N] has no choice but to track him down. Along her journey she meets fussy clock Peridot, fun-loving candelabra Amethyst, motherly teapot Pearl, and the adorable teacup Steven. Maybe she'll even fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time (As all stories begin), there was a fierce and beautiful princess, who cared for nothing and no one. She was as lovely as a rose and as cold as a glacier.

One night, an old and decrepit woman appeared at the Princess' door. She offered the Princess Jasper a rose, perfect and shimmering, in exchange for shelter. But the Princess Jasper cared nothing for the gift and cast the woman away.

She would soon be sorry, for the woman cast off her glamour, revealing a beautiful fairy with pale blue skin, her eyes full of reproach.

The beautiful Princess tried to apologize, but it was far too late. The beautiful fairy had already seen that there was no love in her heart, only cruelty. With a great stroke of her wings, spraying droplets of water over the room, the enchantress cursed the princess:  
She would become a beast, a monstrosity that no one could look upon, until she could learn to love. And what was worse, until someone could find it in her heart to love the gem back.

For ten years, the castle stayed isolated and hidden away. For ten years, the being now known as Malachite cursed their luck, hating everything and everyone. But then something happened in a small town that could change it all...

 

[Y/N] was a girl unlike any other on Earth. She was as beautiful as an angel, and as fanciful as a cloud. With her rich [s/c] skin, shining [h/c] hair, sparkling [e/c] orbs, there was no one who could equal her looks. However, it seemed to the villagers, there was something off about her.

“Goodbye, Papa!” She called as she threw open the door. “I'm off to the library!”

There was only a loud clattering sound in response, making [Y/N] smile. Greg was at work on his invention again.

And so [Y/N] headed to the town, humming dreamily as she walked. Several thoughts drifted into her head, thoughts that she would not share.

_This town is the same exact way every day of my life. There's the same people walking around. The baker never sells any new kinds of bread, but there are always baguettes aplenty. Does anyone here even think about anything more than their day-to-day lives?_

If she heard their whispers, she didn't acknowledge them.

Instead, she waltzed into the shop, giving a dazzling grin at the bookkeeper.

“Hello, Mr. Maheswaran! How is your wife?” [Y/N] asked happily, giving a quick dip before ruffling his daughter's curls. The eight year old giggled, picking up her book.

“She's well, thank you.” Was the automatic answer, before Mr. Maheswaran realized it was [Y/N] and chuckled. “Back again so soon, [Y/N]?” He asked, taking the book she offered him.

“Oh, I couldn't put it down!” The [H/C] exclaimed with joy. “Do you have anything new?”

“Not since yesterday.” He chuckled, watching as she climbed up the ladder carefully. [Y/N] hummed a moment indecisively, looking at all the books.

“I think I'll borrow... this one!” [Y/N] announced, pulling a book of the shelf with a flourish.

“That one?” Mr. Maheswaran asked, looking at the title. “But you've already read it twice!”

“I can't help it! She giggled, pushing the ladder down the shelf. “Magic, curses, a Princess in disguise... its all so wonderful!”

Mr. Maheswaran smiled at the girl's excited state, thinking only once before passing the book to her.

“If you love it so much, its yours now.”

[Y/N]'s eyes widened, first with excitement and then with fear that she had said something out of line.

“Oh, Mr. Maheswaran, I couldn't-”

“Go on, take it! I insist.” The bookkeeper chuckled,pressing the book into [Y/N]'s hands.

“Thank you so much!” The young woman squealed, waltzing out the door.

As she left the shop, the whispers started up again. The town, now fully awake, had all its attention on the perfect but peculiar girl.

“She's so beautiful...” Said one person, with a wistful sigh.

“Its such a fair facade.” Sighed another.

“We all know she's rather odd, though.” Murmured one, hand cupped over their mouth to keep the whispers low.

Once again, [Y/N] paid no attention to the whispers, her eyes firmly on the book in front of her.

She paused at a fountain and sat down for a few moments to read. Sheep milled around her, a woman getting water. An excited gasp left [Y/N]'s lips, and she looked around for someone to share the happiness with. Finding no one who was willing to listen, she turned to one of the sheep.

“Look, it's my favorite part!” She said softly, ignoring the disgruntled look the woman gave her. The sheep looked up at [Y/N] blankly, looking for something to eat. “This is the part,” [Y/N] continued, “Where the peasant meets the cursed Princess. Only she doesn't know its her yet. That happens in Chapter Three.”

The sheep suddenly bit down on one of the pages, making [Y/N] frown. She gently disengaged the page from the sheep's jaws before any damage could occur. Deciding no one there could appreciate the novel, the girl stood. She would go home and talk to her Papa. He would listen for hours on end while he worked on his machine.

She walked down the street reading once more, throwing up her hand to ward off a bucket full of dirty sink water at the last second. People still whispered, and [Y/N] still ignored them.

Not too far away, a yellow pair of leering eyes watched [Y/N] hungrily.

“There she goes.” Sighed Yellow Diamond with a grin,as she effortlessly shot down a goose without looking. “My future wife.”

“[Y/N]?” Asked Yellow Pearl, attempting to catch the goose as it fell and failing. “Sure, she's beautiful, but-”

“But nothing!” Said Yellow Diamond indignantly. “In this town, [Y/N] is the only one who can match my beauty. So it's her alone who will be my wife.”

Yellow Pearl nodded, still looking a bit skeptical.

“Listen, Yellow Pearl.” Said Yellow Diamond, , wrapping a huge arm around Yellow Pearl.”The moment I saw [Y/N], I knew that she was gorgeous, and so I know she'll be mine.”

“Yeah, but first you have to win her over.” Muttered Yellow Pearl.

A mischievous glint lit up Yellow Diamond's eyes.

“Oh, please, that's no challenge at all.”

Yellow Diamond stood, crossing to where [Y/N] was walking, reading her book. Then the tall woman took the book out of [Y/N]'s hands, dropping it carelessly into a puddle behind her.

“Hello, [Y/N].”

The [H/C] girl blinked, emerging from her world of dreams.

“Oh, hello Diamond.” She said, grabbing the book from the puddle as soon as she saw it lying there.

“How do you read that thing?” Yellow Diamond asked.”There's no pictures.”

“Well, Diamond, I use my imagination.” [Y/N] informed her with a laugh.

Yellow Diamond absorbed this information for a moment before simply shrugging.

“Well, [Y/N], why would you rather read a book than look at someone like me? In fact, care to now? I'm just doing a little shooting.”

“I would love to,”[Y/N] lied quickly, “But I have to get home to Papa.”

“Greg?” Snorted Yellow Pearl.” You mean that crazy old man?”

Yellow Diamond began to laugh, until [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes lit up angrily.

“Don't talk about my father that way!”

Seeing the girl's disapproval, Yellow Diamond hit Yellow Pearl over the head.

“Yeah, don't talk about her father that way.”

“My father is a genius.” [Y/N] said angrily, spinning on her heel.

As [Y/N] stomped off towards home, Yellow Diamond sighed.

“She will be mine some day.”

~*~*~

Back at home, [Y/N] opened the door. More crashing and clanging met her.

“Papa?” The young woman called, looking around.

There was a particularly loud bang. Smoke wafted up from the basement before Greg's voice called out,

“Down here!”

[Y/N] headed down the stairs happily, seeing her father under the edge of his latest invention.

“How did it go in the town today?” Greg asked, only his feet showing.

“I got a new book!” [Y/N] said enthusiastically. A sort of grunt was her acknowledgment. The beautiful girl paused for a moment, her [E/C] eyes shining uncertainly. “Papa, do you think I'm a little... odd?”

A loud bang came from underneath the engine and Greg emerged, staring at her. His eyes were greatly magnified by the goggles he wore.

“Odd? _My_ daughter, odd? Why would you ever say that?”

[Y/N] gave a little shrug.

“I just can't really talk to anyone in town.” She admitted.

“What about that Yellow Diamond woman?” Asked Greg. “She seems pretty.”

“Oh, she's pretty alright.” [Y/N] said, amusement creeping into her tone. “And rude, and conceited, and- Oh, Papa, she's not for me.”

Greg chuckled a little in understanding before changing the subject.

“I'm just about ready to give up on this invention.”

“You say that every time.” [Y/N] said, a gentle reminder.

“I know, but this time I mean it!” Greg exclaimed, sliding out from underneath the machine.

“Why don't you give it one more try?” [Y/N] coaxed, smiling a little.

Greg gave a soft sigh and nodded.

“I guess one more try wouldn't hurt.” He admitted. Then he leaned forward and pulled a lever up.

A great churning noise came from the contraption, steam emitting. [Y/N] cringed, afraid that the house would blow up, but then...

Everything started working in perfect harmony. The accordion expanded and contracted, its keys being plinked at by a set of tongs. Another machine pulled and axe up and down, chopping firewood. One block went spinning and landed perfectly on top of the stack. Another log went spinning, landing by that one. A third one went just a bit too far, smashing out one of the windows.

“Holy cow, it works!” Greg exclaimed, surprise evident in both of their faces.

“Papa, do you realize what this means?” [Y/N] squealed happily. “You're a genius!”

“Saddle Lion up, [Y/N]!” Greg said, overjoyed. “I'm off to the fair!”


	2. Chapter 2

[Y/N] waved to her father as he left, her [H/C] curls bouncing in the wind.  She sighed, happy to see her father succeed, but weary at the thought of facing all the chores by herself.

 _Better get a move on then, [Y/N]._ She thought. _This invention will make our lives easier, but not if he comes back to find you've let all the chickens die._

The girl gave a sigh, picked up the bucket, and went to the chicken coop, scattering feed for them and refilling their water trough. Then the girl went to bed, happy with the events of the day.  
   
As [Y/N] slept, Greg was wondering whether or not he was lost.

“Lion, I knew that we took a wrong turn back there.” He admonished the big, rose colored horse.”Now we're lost.”

Lion simply gave a worried snort, looking around.

It was night time, and the bare woods were thick with fog. Greg held up his lantern, trying to study the map. After a moment of searching as Lion reached a fork, he grinned in surprise.

“Lion, let's go this way.” He spoke, turning the bit in the horse's mouth. Lion looked at the way that Greg had pointed and balked- more fog, owls hooting, eyes glowing in the darkness. Then he looked the other way at the path that was more lighted by stars, with no owls or scary fog. He decided, apparently, to ignore Greg's wishes and travel that way. When he headed towards the less-terrifying path, Greg jerked him back good-naturedly, a little fearing. “Lion, no, this way is a shortcut.” Again, he turned the horse's head towards the path that seemed far too scary. This time, Lion reluctantly obeyed his wishes.

They started down the path, Lion's black eyes wide. He balked at every sound, every small thing sent him skittering. Greg patted the horse's neck, shushing him.

“It's alright, Lion. We'll be out of here soon.”

An earsplitting howl echoed throughout the night. Lion balked, beginning to rear up. Greg clung close to his neck, whispering comforting words, even as Lion began to back up along the path.

Suddenly the invention on the back hit a tree. There was a strange skittering noise, and a treeful of bats burst out of a knothole.  
There was no consoling Lion after that. He let out a high-pitched whinny of terror and bolted down the path, Greg clinging on desperately. A wolf's howl came from directly behind them. Lion made a noise as close to a scream as possible for a horse and reared back, throwing Greg off. The lantern landed beside him and shattered.

“Lion,” He called desperately, “Come back!”

There was no answer from the horse, who had sped off as quickly as possible.

Greg climbed to his feet as best as he could, groaning as he picked up his hat. The map had gotten lost along the way, and now he had no idea where he was. A howl close behind him made him shiver, and he started to head away as quickly as he could. The howls continued until Greg was running. Looking behind him, he no longer saw just yellow eyes, but wolves. Huge, snarling wolves, every one of them thirsting for his blood.  
In his haste, he tripped over a tree root, where he fell. Tumbling head over feet down a rough slope, till he had no idea what was up or what was down, till the world was just a mess of pain.

Finally he landed, stared at the sky. Waiting for the world to orient itself again. But when he saw the wolves picking their way down the side of the cliff, he had no choice but to move. He rolled to his feet quickly, inspecting the castle in front of him. It looked old and run down, but maybe there was a way he could get shelter for the night. Experimentally he reached out and shook the bars, then found that they swung open at his touch. He ran in, losing his hat but no longer caring, slamming the gates between him and the ravenous wolves.

Hopefully Lion would find his own way home, but for now Greg had to worry about himself.

He walked down the road until he reached the formidable castle doors. Cautiously he reached up and pulled the handles wide open, looking around. There was a brief flurry of noise and then nothing.

Little did Greg know, he was being watched. A purple candelabra with a shining violet base stared, white flames whispering up from the candles. A green clock frowned disapprovingly, next to the candelabra.

“Hello?” Greg called out, voice high and reedy. “I've lost my horse, and I need a place to stay for the night.”

The clock spoke to the candelabra out of the corner of her mouth.

“Amethyst, don't you _dare.”_

“But Peri,” whispered a voice from the candelabra,” He needs a place to stay.”

“I don't care.” Peridot hissed.  “Just _think_ of what the mistress would do to us.”

In one smooth movement Amethyst was gone, snatched up by Greg's hand.

“Hello?” He called again, nervously. “Is anyone there?”

Peridot made a pantomime of a zipper over her mouth, eyes focused on the candelabra. In reply, Amethyst gave a wicked grin and spoke.

“Over here, _Monsieur.”_

Greg looked around at the voice, startled. Amethyst tapped his shoulder with one candle. Greg looked up and the candelabra grinned again. “Hello!”

At this, Greg gave a shout of surprise and dropped the candelabra, who landed on the floor with a muffled _oof._ She got up again, the white flames flickering to life once more.  
“You can _talk_!?” Greg spoke in surprise. At this, Peridot spoke up indignantly.

“Of course we can talk! Amethyst, why did you talk to him!?”

“Peri!” The candelabra said, staring at the clock. “He needs a place to stay!” Now she reached up, looping a gentle metal arm over Greg's arm. “Right this way, _monsieur.”_  
Knowing that there was nothing the clock could do now, Peridot slumped in defeat.

“Alright, fine, give him a room in one of the dungeons, far from the West Wing.” She spoke in a hurry, only to find Amethyst leading him into the parlor room. She rushed after them, groaning.

“Sit down, _monsieur.”_ Amethyst said kindly. “Let me take your coat.”

“Oh, no, not the Mistress' chair!” Peridot protested in hushed tones. However she was soon ignored by the candelabra as a cart full of china came speeding by and stopped in front of Greg. A teapot spoke kindly.

“Here you are, sir, a cup of hot tea ought to warm your bones.”

Indeed, thanks to the hospitality of his hosts he was warming up quite nicely. The fire in front of him did nothing to harm at all. Greg took the teacup with a _thank you_ murmured to the teapot as he sipped.

“Pearl, his beard tickles!” Spoke the teacup, giggling. Greg looked down in shock, smiling bemusedly.

“Why, hello there, little fellow!”

“Hi!” Said the teacup happily. “I'm Steven!”

Greg took another sip before hearing something _whoosh_ by in the shadows. He froze, sitting up in apprehension.

“What was that?”

Another _whoosh._

“Oh my stars, its the Mistress.” Peridot said in a voice hushed and full of fear before diving under the carpet.

Amethyst froze in fear, as finally with a great gust of wind the fire was blown out. Greg fell out of his seat with fear.

“Why is there a visitor in the castle?” Came a harsh demand. Amethyst began to speak, trying to reason.

“Well, Mistress, we found him outside. He was quite cold and we didn't want him to become s-”

“I don't care.” Snapped the voice. Greg looked up at the “Mistress”, his eyes widening in fear. The mistress of the castle was a horrible _monster._

“What are you staring at?” Snapped the beast, all four eyes focusing on him.

“N-nothing!” Exclaimed Greg, voice high-pitched.

“Liar.” Snarled the beast.” So that's why you came here. You came to stare at Malachite.”

“No, no!” Whimpered Greg. “I only needed a place to stay for the-”

“I'll give you a place to stay!” Roared Malachite, picking up Greg easily.

“No, _PLEASE!”_ Screamed Greg, as he was dragged off to the darkness.

* * *

   
Not far from [Y/N]'s peaceful little cottage, the whole town was gathered. Yellow Diamond stood in front of them, smiling.

“I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.” She spoke, grinning. “But first I'd better go in there and propose to the girl.”

A few bouts of laughter were scattered throughout the crowd, intermingled with the sobbing of several broken hearts.

“You remember what to do, right, Yellow Pearl?”

Yellow Pearl gave a proud nod, watching the Diamond.

“Yes. Once you come out here with [Y/N], I strike up the band, like this!” She turned to the trumpet players, who burst into a rousing rendition of the Wedding March. Yellow Diamond hit her over the head, effectively silencing the band.

“Not yet, you clod.” She snapped.

Yellow Pearl gave a shaky nod. Yellow Diamond straightened the golden finery she wore and crossed quickly to [Y/N]'s house.  
[Y/N], unaware the whole village was just a few hundred yards away, was inside reading when the knock came. She frowned and stood, setting down her book gently. “Now who could that be?” She wondered aloud. They rarely had visitors.

She crossed to the periscope- type invention, pulling it down and peering out of it. She saw none other than Yellow Diamond. With a just- barely suppressed groan, [Y/N]opened the door and let Diamond in.

“Hello, Yellow Diamond.” She said politely, wondering what the gem could possibly want.

“Hello, [Y/N].” Greeted the gem. “This is your lucky day.”

“What do you mean?” [Y/N] asked in confusion, stepping back a bit.

“This is the day-” Yellow Diamond paused, inspecting her teeth in the mirror. Once she was sure they were perfectly white, she spoke again, trapping [Y/N] against a wall.”This is the day that _you_ become my wife.”

[Y/N] gaped in surprise, trying to slip away from the taller woman.

“Yellow Diamond, I'm-” She finally succeeded in slipping under the others arms and continued, “I'm speechless!”

“Just think about it, [Y/N]!” Diamond exclaimed. “A cottage in the woods. My latest kill over the fire.” She set her feet on the table, kicking off her boots and splattering mud on [Y/N]'s book, her feet resting on top of it. “And my little wife, massaging my feet. While our little ones play with the dogs by the fire! And we'll have six or seven, of course.”

“Dogs?” [Y/N] said in confusion, pulling the book out from underneath Diamond's feet.

“Children!” Laughed Yellow Diamond. “And they'll all be strapping and beautiful girls, like me.”

[Y/N] briefly wondered how two women would have children, decided that Yellow Diamond would want her to have a surrogate pregnancy. The whole fantasy of Diamond's horrified the girl. She said nothing as Diamond backed her up against the door, hands resting on either side of the girl's waist. “So, [Y/N], what do you say?” She demanded, yellow eyes confident.

“Diamond, I'm flattered.” [Y/N] said, feeling behind her for the doorknob. “But- I just- I just don't deserve you!” She flung the door open behind her, Yellow Diamond flying out and landing in a mud puddle. Diamond's boots were quickly tossed out afterwards, then the door shut and bolted.  
Yellow Pearl, seeing Diamond come out, struck up the band before turning to face Yellow Diamond.

“So?” Inquired the Pearl. “What did she say!?”

Yellow Diamond threw Yellow Pearl in the mud, jamming the tuba on top of the Pearl's head with a snarl.

“Make no mistake, I _will_ have [Y/N] for my wife.” She growled before striding away.  
   
[Y/N] waited inside for an hour before poking her head out.

“Is she gone?” The woman inquired of the rooster, who let out a cockle-cockle-do in response. [Y/N] sighed in relief and went outside.

“She wants _me_ to marry her!” [Y/N] informed the rooster, incredulous.”Can you believe it?”

She picked up the bucket, going on in a song. “ _Madame_ Diamond, can't you just see it? _Madam_ Diamond, her little wife?” She slung a bonnet over her head in disgust. “No ma'am, not me, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life!” She fed the chickens and then ran up the hill. “I want adventure out there.” She said with a grin, before sitting down and pulling a white and tufted dandelion. “Although it would be grand, if someone could understand,” She whispered, blowing on the wish-flower, “I want something so much more than they can give me.”

There was a loud whinny, making [Y/N] jump to her feet, [H/C] curls bobbing.

“Lion?” She asked in disbelief as the horse galloped up to her, cart still attached. “Lion, where's Papa?”

Lion gave a frantic snort as [Y/N] hushed him, unhitching the cart and climbing on his back, worry shining in her [H/C] eyes.

  
“Lion, take me to Papa.” She ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his nature, Lion got [Y/N] through, scared though he was. [Y/N] dismounted him at the gates of the broken-down palace, looking up at the formidable fortress. For a moment, staring at the hulking old castle, a shiver of premonition lit down her spine. For a moment, she could see that going down this path was only going to bring her trouble- but also great adventure. At a _horrible_ price.

The moment passed. [Y/N] was glad no one was there to see her in her moment of paranoia.

 _Alright you, calm down._ She lectured herself as she held on to the bars of the gate. _This is not the time to lose your head and imagine scenes from books. This is the real world, [Y/N]. Now, go save your father!_

Her heart steeled, her mind determined, she threw open the gates and led Lion in, closing them solid shut.

Just in time, too, for as [Y/N] walked up to the palace doors, eerie wolf howling lit up the night.

She cast one last look at Lion, who was stamping his hooves nervously, shying away from the palace walls. He would be fine for a few minutes. So [Y/N] lifted her hood, squared her shoulders, and threw open the doors.

As she walked inside, she saw that there was a lit candelabra and a clock beside the door, silently keeping watch.

The candelabra was purple; the clock was green.

“Hello?” [Y/N] called cautiously, tilting her head. Her [E/C] eyes shone in the dimness, wide and alert. “I'm looking for my father?” She asked, looking around. She picked up

Amethyst the candelabra and continued down the gloomy corridor, worried. Peridot made a zipping motion with her mouth, and this time the candelabra actually kept her mouth shut.

“Hello?”

[Y/N]'s voice echoed back at her from the castle walls. No one responded. And as the girl searched, she was unaware of the supposedly inanimate objects spreading rumors like wildfire.

“There's a girl in the castle!” A featherduster whispered frantically to the teacup.

“Pearl, there's a _girl_ in the castle!” Little Steven exclaimed as he sat in the bath.

“Now, Steven, what have I told you about telling stories?” Pearl began to lecture.

Ignorant of the whispering in far-off corners, [Y/N] found an unused staircase and began to climb it, ducking under cobwebs and sneezing at the dust. Amethyst remained a solid torch in [Y/N]'s hands, unmoving metal.

“Papa?” [Y/N] called, growing ever more desperate to find him. She knew he wasn't a very courageous man, and wondered why he would be in a creepy old castle like this.

At last, the close- to- tears girl found her father.

“Papa!” She called one last time, at last hearing a weak reply.

“[Y/N]?” She followed the sound of her father's call, kneeling down in front of a set of bars. “Papa, what happened to you?”

Greg shrugged nervously, rubbing his bald head as he looked around, fear in his eyes.

“Never mind that.” He whispered to her, clutching to the bars. “You need to get out of here as fast as possible.”

“What about you?” [Y/N] asked, looking around for the keys to set him free.

“Don't worry about me!” Came the shriek, still in a whisper. “You need to get out of here- before _she_ comes back.”

At some point [Y/N] had lost her hold on the candelabra, and now a shimmering patch of dreary sunlight was the only way to see her father.

“Who is she, Papa?” She inquired, still searching for a way to get him out. “Is she the one who locked you up in here?”

Greg's eyes were wide and full of terror.

“Malachite-” He whispered. “She's- she's a horrible monster, [Y/N]. You can't be near her, I can't let her get y-”

A roar shook the castle, Greg leaping to his feet.

“Oh, God above, she's here!”

Away from the sunlight, [Y/N] couldn't see the beast her father called Malachite.

“What are you doing here?” A voice snarled, keeping to the shadows. [Y/N] called up all the courage that was in her, even though she was quaking.

“I came for my father.” She informed the hidden Beast, glad her voice did not shake.

“He is my prisoner.” Was the curt reply. [Y/N]'s eyes widened- Greg couldn't have done anything to encourage wrath in the Beast- so was it all for amusement that he was locked away?

_Stars, don't let that be it._

“Is there any way you will let him go?” The girl asked, detecting a tremor in her voice.

In the dimness of the castle, four green eyes rolled, focusing on [Y/N]. There was a pause that sounded almost thoughtful.

“Will you stay in his place?” The creature finally asked, towering over her.

“[Y/N], NO!” Yelled Greg, but [Y/N] simply ignored him. She felt another shiver of premonition.

“Step into the light.” She said, oddly calm even though her mind was screaming.

The Beast obligingly stepped into the light and [Y/N] recoiled in horror for just a moment. But a moment was enough. She saw anger and disappointment in Malachite's eyes.

Even though the gem was so much larger than her, [Y/N] reached a slender hand up, closing it around two of the Beast's fingers.

“You have my word. As long as my father goes free.”

“Deal.” Said the monster, throwing open the door to her father's dungeon. Greg immediately grabbed [Y/N]'s arms, his eyes full of love and fear.

“[Y/N], what have you done?” He sobbed.

“I did it for you, Papa.” She said in a rush, even as Malachite picked him up in one giant hand and dragged him away, pointing [Y/N] into the dungeon. The girl watched from the tower prison as Malachite threw her father into a carriage.

“Take him to the village.” She heard the Beast command. With a tremendous creaking, the carriage stood, following the orders it was given.

“Please-” Called Greg's voice as it hauled him away. “Please let me at least say goodbye to my daughter!”

“Don't worry.” Malachite replied, not needing to raise her voice to be heard. “Your daughter will be taken care of.”

* * *

  
   
Amethyst, Peridot, and Pearl were rushing to give Malachite relationship advice.

“Smile at her. Look charming.” Amethyst commanded. Malachite's responding smile was more terrifying than charming.

“For Rose's sake, don't scare the poor girl!” Pearl exclaimed. Malachite's smile disappeared.

“Maybe invite her to dinner.” Peridot suggested.

“Start by giving her a better room.” Amethyst ordered bossily, candle being roughly where a human's hip would be on her metal side.

“And, above all else...” Pearl began.

“You must _control your temper!”_ Chorused the three together.

Malachite nodded, took all of this in stride, and went to go speak to the beauty again.  
   
[Y/N] had remained staring out the window after Greg had vanished from sight, worrying herself to a headache.

 _What is Papa going to do without me? Why on Earth did I make that deal?_ She asked herself. _Oh, how is he ever going to function? I took care of everything to do with going to the village. They all think he's crazy. Oh, Papa, I'm so sorry._

She heard the several pairs of feet approaching that signaled Malachite. Not wanting to seem cowardly, [Y/N] brushed the tears out of her eyes and squared her shoulders,turning to meet the Beast.

“Yes, Malachite?” She asked coldly.

“I'd like to show you to your new rooms.” Malachite mumbled, seeming almost ashamed.

 _Well, she should be._ [Y/N] thought with grim satisfaction.

“Alright.” She said, rising off her hay bale. She followed behind Malachite, her curiosity overwhelming her fear. The girl began to look around the castle in all its grandeur, her hands gradually unclenching her apron.

Malachite saw this and gained a little bit of confidence, her green eyes focusing on [Y/N].

“The castle will be your home from now on.” She spoke graciously, but formally, as though she were unused to talking to people. “Feel free to go where ever you would like- except the West Wing.”

“What's in the West Wing?” [Y/N] said, looking insatiably curious.

“Nothing.” Malachite snapped. Then, seemingly trying to stay calm, “It's just forbidden, that's all.”

As she escorted [Y/N] into a room the size of [Y/N]'s cottage, she tried for a kind smile.

“I'd like you to come to dinner with me. That's not a request.”

[Y/N] nodded, sitting down on the bed. It was three times the size of her own.

“I'll have to think about it.” She said, just wanting Malachite to go away.

Malachite nodded and left the room.

Finally [Y/N] pressed her face into her hands and let out a shaking sob. She was almost immediately interrupted.

“Don't cry.” Came a stern but kind voice from the wardrobe. “Let's see what there is for you to wear.”

The wardrobe flew open, revealing several pretty dresses.

“There now, doesn't this one match you very well?” The wardrobe asked, pulling out a silky emerald green dress.

[Y/N] looked up in shock- so the whispering had been from inanimate objects, not from her own mind.

“Thank you.” She said kindly, pausing for a name.

“Garnet.” Supplied the wardrobe.

“Thank you, Garnet.” [Y/N] began again, “But I won't be going to dinner.”

A teapot named Pearl and a hot cup of tea named Steven wheeled in to the room, and they were informed by Garnet that [Y/N] wasn't going to go to dinner. Pearl said nothing to pressure her, knowing Malachite and her temper.

Then there was a soft knock, and the door flew open.

Peridot the clock cleared her throat triumphantly.

“Dinner,” She said, “Is served.”  
   
Malachite paced the floor anxiously, awaiting [Y/N]'s arrival. When the door opened, Malachite's face brightened for a moment, then fell when she saw it was only Peridot. Pearl sat perched on the fireplace, getting hot again.

“Where is she?” Malachite asked eagerly.

“She, um...” Peridot hesitated. “She's... not.... coming?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT COMING!?” Malachite demanded, feeling rage boil in her stomach. She was stopped by Amethyst.

“Hey, hey, Malachite.” She said soothingly. “Why don't you just go up there and ask her again?”

So the Beast, the clock, and the candelabra went up to [Y/N]'s room together.

Malachite rapped on the door with two of her four hands.

“Yes?” Came [Y/N]'s shaky voice.

“I would appreciate it if you would come to dinner with me.” Malachite stated, then added, “Please.”

“I'm not going.” She said, her voice clear.

Malachite glared at the door.

“Come to dinner with me.” She tried again.

“No!” [Y/N] snapped from inside. “I'm not going.”

Malachite's patience suddenly snapped in half.

“IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO DINNER, THEN YOU CAN STARVE!” She roared at the door before stomping off, leaving [Y/N] to her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Although [Y/N] had said she wasn't hungry, in reality she was _starving._ She hadn't had a proper meal since the morning before. Which was why she waited until she was sure that Malachite would be gone, back to the West Wing or wherever her quarters were. Then the girl hesitantly opened her door, sneaking out into the hall.

Amethyst, who had been flirting with a feather duster, heard the door creak and let the feather duster fall to the floor rather ungraciously. Then the candelabra chased down the hall after [Y/N], hoping that her failure to watch the girl's door wouldn't send Peridot into a conniption fit. Peridot evidently heard the girl's footsteps echoing down the hall because she made an appearance, her green 'skin' tinted a darker green.

“Mademoiselle [Y/N], why are you out of your room?” She demanded, evidently about to demand that the girl go back to her quarters. So Amethyst stepped in, grinning at the clock.

“Why, Peridot, everyone needs to eat, do they not?” She asked charmingly. Peridot made a wondering face before scowling.

“Fine. Have Kitchen fix her up with bread and water and then send her ba-”

Amethyst interrupted, looking a bit scandalized.

“Peridot!” She protested, outraged. “[Y/N] is not a prisoner! She is our very welcome guest, and we will treat her with the same decency awarded to everyone who once requested the famous Crystal Gem hospitality.” She pronounced the word _hospitality_ with a slow hesitation, as though it was something the candelabra was unused to saying.

“But what if the mistress finds out?” Peridot whispered, her voice hushed and full of fear. Amethyst simply released a snorting giggle.

“Malachite doesn't _really_ want [Y/N] to starve, now does she?” Reasoned the candelabra. “I mean, you know why Malachite decided to trade that kook for his daughter.”

“My father is _not_ a kook!” [Y/N] whisper- yelled, outraged.”My father is most likely smarter than anyone cooped up in this miserable old castle, including your beloved _Mistress!”_

Her words raised indignantly, and the candelabra quickly laid a candletip on her arm.

“Mademoiselle, please chill out.” She said. “We meant no insult. He's just a bit odd, but all of us are.”

“Exactly.” Huffed the [H/C] girl, although she looked slightly less angry than the moment before.

The two commonplace house tools lead [Y/N] to the table calmly.

Amethyst grinned, picking up a candle snuffer and setting it on her head as a hat.

“And now, Mademoiselle, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... Your dinner!”

The lights went on, and food began to march out in pristine pots and pans. To [Y/N]'s enchantment, Amethyst began to sing.

_Be... our... guest,_

_Be our guest,_

_Put our service to the test..._

[Y/N] began to eat, sampling a little of everything. This was more food than the girl saw in a month. And the gray stuff, as Amethyst had sung, was definitely delicious. Once she was stuffed to the gills and warmed with tea, the girl stood up, giggling.

“Well, I think I've had quite enough. That was an excellent meal and an excellent show.” She complimented the dishes, who promised to tell the chef.

“Splendid!” Peridot said happily, shining her clock face. “Now perhaps you can go to sle-”

“Oh, there's no way I could sleep now.” Exploded [Y/N].”I'm just too excited! I want to see what's around here!”

Peridot glared at Amethyst as though the whole thing were the candelabra's fault.

“Mademoiselle-” Began the clock.

“I'm so excited! I have to explore!” She exclaimed.

“Maybe we could give you a tour?” Suggested Amethyst.”Excluding the West Wing, of course.”

[Y/N] suppressed a disappointed sigh, but saw an opportunity to change the course up and took it, going from upset to grinning excitedly.

“Really? What all do you have to show me?” She asked with eagerness.

“Well,” Peridot began, swelling with pride,” I do consider myself somewhat of an expert on this castle.”

“Great!” [Y/N] squealed, her [E/C] eyes shining with excitement.”Show me!”

Peridot lead [Y/N] down the hall, talking on and on about the wall molding and the genuine Venetian carpet. These were things that [Y/N] was _not_ interested in. She wanted to know about the _secrets_ the castle held, the skeletons in its closet.

And there was no way the insatiably curious girl could find out with the fussy clock nearby.

“Is there a library?” She interrupted Peridot, who deflated for a moment before suddenly grinning again.

“Of course there is!” Amethyst squealed.”We have _so_ many books!”

“Thousands of books!” Peridot said, eager to find a thing that would distract [Y/N]. The two gems-turned- objects scooted down the hall, chattering as rapidly as they possibly could. This gave [Y/N] the perfect opportunity to leave.

“We have adventure, fantasy, romance, _anything_ you could possibly want, mademoiselle....”

[Y/N] ran up the stairs and turned into the forbidden West Wing.  
   
The West Wing was quite a strange thing, [Y/N] had to admit. She was finally going to learn the secrets of the formidable Malachite. As she went down the darkened corridor, the torchlight on the wall throwing shadows all over the place. A portrait appeared, making [Y/N] stop and stare. The portrait was of a beautiful woman who was quite obviously a princess. She had pale orange skin, with beautiful red markings on her face. Her white hair was in a messy braid, wispy ivory strands escaping into curls. There was three harsh slices through the painting, revealing canvas behind.

[Y/N] simply stared at it for a few moments, her [E/C] eyes wide with curiosity. The princess' golden eyes were captivating, but cold. There was no love in her gaze, only cruelty.

After about a minute, [Y/N] forced herself to move onward. She walked past overturned sofas and ruined armchairs, past torn apart books. In her mind, she wondered how anyone could possibly ruin such beautiful books.

In the entire room, there was only one thing that had not been utterly destroyed.

It was a glass jar, its surface shining brightly. Inside of it was a beautiful rose. The petals were half open, and several petals were scattered on the bottom of the jar. It shone with a pink light, magic just leaking out of it. [Y/N] circled the jar, her eyes aglow with the pink  light. She lightly touched her fingers to the jar, about to lift it, when...

An earsplitting roar rocked the room. [Y/N] started, leaping away from the jar. Malachite picked [Y/N] up easily, her four green eyes glaring furiously at [Y/N]. When she spoke, the angry tones caused tremors that made the room vibrate. Malachite's fingers pressed into [Y/N]'s waist and ribs, causing pain that she knew would cause bruises.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” She demanded, glaring at her. [Y/N] shook, a small whimper of pain bubbling up in her throat.

“Malachite, you're hurting m-”

“THIS WING IS FORBIDDEN!” Malachite roared. Terrified, [Y/N]'s small fists beat against Malachite's hands. When Malachite dropped her, her eyes filling with something like regret and horror at her actions. [Y/N] got up after a couple of seconds and fled down the hall, trying hard not to scream. She felt herself shaking. Amethyst and Peridot tried to stop her.

“Mademoiselle, what are you-”

[Y/N]'s eyes shone with terror.

“Promise or not, I can't stand to stay in this awful castle one more second!” She cried, fleeing out into the cold winter night. Nothing was left behind but the open castle doors and gates.

   
As soon as the carriage dumped Greg out on the street, he immediately wanted to find a way to save his daughter. But who would even _think_ about helping him, let alone _believe_ him?

Finally the answer hit him. Yellow Diamond would at least make some attempt to see if Greg was telling the truth- the tall and beautiful woman claimed to be in love with [Y/N].

Luckily for Greg, Yellow Diamond was in the pub just down the road. Unluckily for Greg, Yellow Diamond was in the worst of moods.

The tall beauty simply sat by the fire and glared at it, her diamond-shaped pupils diminished in anger.  She said nothing, only drinking pint after pint of beer. It made no difference to her countenance or mood. Yellow Pearl stood by Yellow Diamond, worried for her superior. Finally she spoke, a bit timidly.

“Diamond, it concerns me to see you like this. You look so down in the dumps.”

There was no response from her superior. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Yellow Pearl continued on. “You know everyone in here would love to be you, Diamond. Right?”

She glared around at the villagers, who began paying Yellow Diamond compliments by the dozen, while Yellow Pearl expounded upon them.

Eventually this brought Yellow Diamond around again and the woman began to brag about her accomplishments.

She was just about cheered when Greg threw open the door of the pub, interrupting raucous singing and laughter.

“PLEASE!” He cried out before coughing for a moment. “Please, someone here has to help me!”

“What's wrong, Greg?” Asked someone else, laughing.

“My daughter has been kidnapped!” Greg announced, panic in his tone. “By a horrible beast!” He went on to describe Malachite, to the crowd's silence. For a moment, Greg felt a sunburst of hope- _they believed him!_ But the moment was interrupted by an outburst of laughter.

“Sounds like Greg has had a few too many himself.” Joked one drunk.

“Maybe he needs to cool off that hot head of his.” Commented another.

And with that, they threw him outside.

Only... Only Yellow Diamond had a plotting look on her face. She motioned Yellow Pearl over.

“My Pearl, since Greg walked in I found myself thinking-”

“A dangerous pastime.” Yellow Pearl muttered.

“I know.” Said Yellow Diamond. “But listen- I think I've found a way to be able to marry [Y/N].”

There was several minutes of hushed whispering, to the annoyance of the people who attempted to eavesdrop. When it was over, Yellow Pearl looked up at Yellow Diamond with a smirk as cold as the ice outside.

“It will be done, my Diamond.” She confirmed before leaving out the door.

   
[Y/N] wandered the forest for a while, desperately trying to find a road home. Unfortunately, the beautiful girl's sense of direction was about as good as her father's- which meant that the girl had none. She kept going back to the castle.

“Not again!” She groaned as the towers came into view. It was almost as though destiny were pushing her back to that castle. She shook her head to clear away the ridiculous thought and headed off in another direction, shoulders straight.

Fog began to descend and [Y/N] quickened her pace, her heart beating rapidly.

A wolf howled, close behind her, and the woman began to run, run as fast as she could. But the wolves were closing in on all sides, their once luminous gems now dark with corrosion.

And in the castle, a horrible beast heard the young woman scream in the far distance, a scream of imminent death.

The monster ran towards the sound, praying she wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

[Y/N] knew that her time was up. If she didn't think quickly those wolves would pounce on her and, half-starved to death, would tear her apart in seconds. There was little hope, but the woman had to try. She continued to back up against the tree, her delicate fingers searching for a weapon and closing around a rotted tree branch-

Something sent her soaring to her side. The snow acted as a balm to her hurting ribs, and for a moment [Y/N] simply forgot the danger. Then she heard the faint _hiss_ of acid.

She looked up right into a centibeetle's face and stifled a scream. The scream desperately wanted to escape, but if she moved a single millimeter, the acid would fall and burn holes in her face, killing her. And the one thing that she wanted to do was _not_ die.

She knew she would. So she closed her eyes, waiting for the agony of the acid. Surprisingly, it never hit. And even more surprising, the centibeetle was thrown off of her with a loud and horribly angry roar. Even though [Y/N] had only been around the gem for two days, she would recognize that roar anywhere as Malachite's. She wanted to freeze in the snow, to lay there forever and never emerge. But _Malachite_ was out there, risking her _life_ for [Y/N]. The girl couldn't ignore that! So she forced herself to her feet and picked up the rotted branch, her cold fingers clasping it as she tried to assist Malachite.

Something with shattered gems as teeth clamped down on Malachite's arm. Another of the creatures got Malachite's leg. The beastly woman screamed- not roared, _screamed_ in pain- and [Y/N] felt a sudden surge of anger. She descended with the tree branch, her [E/C] eyes shimmering with adrenaline as she beat the corrupted gems off of Malachite.

The few remaining gems alive scattered, hopefully running for their lives.

[Y/N] approached Malachite, fearful that the woman would be angry for her breaking her promise and leaving the castle. But instead of rage in the huge gem's four green eyes,  the shocked girl only saw hurt- and _gratitude._

“I- You-You saved me.” [Y/N] stammered, barely coherent.

“Don't mention it, please.” Malachite groaned, trying to stand and falling without any grace, shaking the Earth beneath them.

“You're hurt!” The [H/C] woman exclaimed, having forgotten about Malachite's injuries. With the castle not even five minutes away, [Y/N] fled to the gates and brought the carriage out, loading Malachite inside. The woman was in obvious pain, her wounds leaking a greenish fluid similar to blood. As soon as Malachite and [Y/N] were inside, the young human took over like she owned the castle.

“YOUR MISTRESS HAS BEEN HURT!” She yelled over the din of the objects coming and going. “Now, I used to patch up my father's wounds, so I know a thing or two. Pearl, please boil some water. “ She said to the teapot, who nodded and sped off. “Now...” She hummed indecisively, looking around and spotting a jar of fresh lavender flowers. She seized them quickly and divided them in half, mashing them to bits. Half of the chopped lavender went in the boiling water. The other half was mixed with salt in a bowl of warm water. She grabbed a dishcloth and left, rushing to Malachite's side.

The latter woman was slumped over in her chair, but revived when [Y/N] pressed the damp washcloth of stinging mixture to the wound. She let out an injured cry, pulling her arm back.

“That hurts!” She said reproachfully.

“It will hurt worse if you don't let me take care of it!” [Y/N] snapped back, pressing the washcloth along the wound again.

“If you hadn't have run away, we wouldn't be in this mess.” Malachite snarled, resisting the urge to pull her arm back again.

“That's true.” The woman said quietly, to Malachite's shock. As she continued to press and dab, treating the wound, she paused in hesitation. “I never got to thank you, by the way.” She murmured. Malachite's four emerald orbs fixed on her in confusion. “For saving my life.” [Y/N] added, packing the mixture of salt and lavender in Malachite's wounds. Pearl rushed up with the little teacup who had introduced himself as Steven, and Malachite drank the tea without protest. [Y/N] hesitated a moment more before climbing onto the arm of the chair, standing on tiptoe, and pressing her lips to Malachite's cheek.

“I think I'm going to try and sleep.” She whispered, making sure that the fire was properly stoked. “I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

As [Y/N] ascended the staircase, Malachite's hand came up to touch her cheek in wonder. And then the smallest of smiles appeared on her face, with the most bashful of blushes.

   
[Y/N] did indeed show up for breakfast the next morning, smiling and fresh in a simple lilac colored gown.

“Good morning.” She said cordially to Malachite, before going to business by checking the wounds and reapplying the paste. And when two bowls of porridge were brought out,

[Y/N] picked hers up and ate it gratefully. Malachite, simply watching the other girl with a blush on her face, thought: _Hurry up and say something, Malachite, or she'll leave._

Which was why she opened her mouth and spoke:

“So... [Y/N], we've never had a conversation.” She said with an awkward chuckle. “I don't know anything about you. Could you tell me what you're interested in?”  
[Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes looked up at Malachite suspiciously, but she calmed herself. _You're her guest, [Y/N]. Its simple that Malachite would want to know more about you._

“Well...” She said hesitantly, “I really love to read.”

“You do?” Asked Malachite, with a bit of nervousness. It had been years since she had even picked up a book with the intention of anything but destroying it. “What kind of books?”

[Y/N]'s eyes began to sparkle a little, a smile widening on her pink lips.

“I'll read anything I can get my hands on.” She admitted sheepishly. “Although there's not much I usually can.”

“What do you mean?” Malachite inquired, wondering if this was a snipe about being locked in the castle. That was not the case, however.

“Well, our town library is small.” [Y/N] said with a laugh. “And they don't get new books very often.”

Malachite nodded a bit and [Y/N] checked her bandages once more before standing.

“I think I'm going to go for a walk around the courtyard.” She said with a smile. “Would you like to come with me?”

Malachite shook her head, still smiling a little.

“No thank you.” She said with a gesture to her wounds, which were admittedly already half- healed.”I think I'll stay here for now. But have fun.”

[Y/N]'s smile faltered for a moment and Malachite thought she saw disappointment flash in [Y/N]'s beautiful eyes.  But then the smile returned.

“Of course.” She replied sweetly before leaving the room.

Malachite went up to her room and watched [Y/N] for a while, fussy Peridot by her side.

“Peridot?” She asked after a while.

“Yes, Mistress?” Peridot replied immediately.

“I want to do something nice for [Y/N].” Malachite said quietly. Peridot gave her an inquiring look, the slightest glimmer of hope starting in her gear-fueled heart. “What should I do?” The huge gem asked, smiling when [Y/N] caught sight of her and waved.  Peridot chuckled, thinking.

“Well, there are the usual things- flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...” Peridot rattled off before continuing on. “But if you ask me, do something that you know [Y/N] will truly appreciate and cherish.”

As soon as Peridot finished those words, Malachite knew what to do.

“Perfect.” She murmured, smiling.

Over the next few weeks, the castle was no longer so drear and empty. The servants were busy every day with the so-called “ _secret team project”,_ as Steven had called it. And there was plenty to gossip over, with Malachite and [Y/N] growing ever closer.

When the secret team project was finished, Malachite appeared at [Y/N]'s door with a look of excitement on her face.

“Get changed.” She told [Y/N]. At these words Garnet the wardrobe produced a beautiful [F/C] dress, which [Y/N] took, along with a headband to hold her hair back. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Ooh, what is it?” [Y/N] cried eagerly, ducking behind the changing curtain. There was a silhouette of her pulling off her simple brown dress and putting on the soft velvet one.

“It's a surprise. You won't know till we get there.” Malachite teased, grinning.

“Then let's get there!” [Y/N] exclaimed, flying out from behind the changing curtain.

“Hang on.” Malachite said, covering [Y/N]'s eyes with both of her hands. “Okay, follow the sound of my voice.” She instructed [Y/N], leading her down the hall.

[Y/N] tried to map their progress by the turns that they took- but she had no sense of direction, and so lost track after a left and three consecutive rights.

She felt them stop in front of something.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

There was a responding chuckle from Malachite.

“Not yet. Keep them closed.” She ordered, opening the door. After that she drew open several blue and gold curtains, flooding the room with light before rushing back to [Y/N]'s side. “Alright.” She said, the smile clear in her voice. “Open them.”

[Y/N] opened her eyes, the [E/C] orbs first shading with confusion and then brightening with joy and ecstasy.

“Oh my gosh.” She breathed, looking around the enormous library. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” She squealed, twirling around. “There are _so_  many books!”

She ran over into Malachite's outstretched hands, hugging her as best as she could.

“Thank you so much!” She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Little did the happy pair know, they were being watched.

“I think you're right.” Pearl said wonderingly. “There might be something there that wasn't there before.”

“There might be something there that wasn't there before.” Amethyst agreed, satisfied.

“There might be something there that wasn't there before.” Peridot echoed.

“What do you mean?” Asked little Steven innocently.

“There might be something there that wasn't there before.” Pearl said mysteriously, a broad smile on her face.  
   
Malachite had been sitting in the tub for hours now. Her fingers were practically prunes. Amethyst had had her scrub down multiple times. Now her hair was being brushed down, snipped, and curled. When a mirror was shone, her jaw dropped.

“You look...” Amethyst began.

“Like a complete idiot.” Malachite replied, deadpan.

“Maybe brush a little more down?” Amethyst suggested to the coat-rack, who complied with ease.”Okay, Malachite. Go see [Y/N].” Sweep her off her feet.” Ordered Amethyst.  
Malachite straightened her dark blue finery and glanced in the mirror, her heart practically in her throat, before leaving the room. At the same time, [Y/N] left her room with a thumbs-up from Garnet. Malachite's heart skipped a beat.

 _[Y/N]... She's **beautiful.**_ Thought Malachite. [Y/N]'s [H/C] hair shone in the candlelight. The dress she wore looked like liquid gold, falling off her shoulders into a graceful ball gown. Her [E/C] eyes shimmered with hidden emotions.

They had a dinner that was absolutely divine, and then Malachite offered one of her hands to [Y/N], who laid her small palm in Malachite's. She was lead out to the ballroom, which shone with cleanliness and candlelight. They began to dance, a waltz with only sweet violins playing in the background, until Pearl's voice rose above it sweetly.

_Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast..._

In Malachite's arms, [Y/N] felt the kind of security she knew she had never felt before and would never feel with anyone else. She felt warm waves of affection for the woman in front of her, whom she had gotten to know so well in the past weeks.

Like lightning, the realization struck [Y/N].

_She was in love with Malachite._

[Y/N]'s heart sped up at the realization, a dozen thoughts spinning through her head.

_Should I tell her?  
_

_I should tell her._

_What if she doesn't like me back?_

_What if she does?  
_

_What will Papa think?_

At the thought of her father, [Y/N]'s eyes shadowed with guilt. She had hardly thought of her father these weeks, instead spending time with Malachite, teaching her how to read and having snowball fights- and possibly sharing cheek or forehead kisses.

“What's wrong?” Malachite asked, seeing the instant change in [Y/N]'s demeanor. [Y/N] bit her pale pink lips hesitantly before speaking.

“Its just my father.” She confessed. “I haven't seen him in so long... I just wonder how he's doing.”

Malachite's eyes darkened too, praying that [Y/N] wouldn't leave her.

“What if I could show you?” She asked.

“You can!?” [Y/N] asked incredulously.

“Come with me.” Malachite said quietly. She lead the other girl back to the forbidden West Wing, where she reached behind a tattered curtain and removed a mirror. There was a teardrop-shaped gem on the back of it that had a large crack through it.

“This mirror will show you anything you ask.” She said, her eyes full of sadness as she gently placed the mirror in [Y/N]'s hands.

“Show me my father. Please.” [Y/N] begged the mirror. It zoomed out to show a snowy, blizzarding landscape. To [Y/N]'s horror, her father was stumbling along it, falling in the

snow and coughing. He obviously wasn't doing well. “Papa!” She gasped, near a sob. “He's sick. He's dying. Malachite, I have to go to him!”

The sorrow in Malachite's eyes was endless.

“I understand.” She said quietly, closing [Y/N]'s fingers around the silver handle. “Please, take the mirror with you. It will remind you of me.”  
[Y/N]'s eyes shimmered with tears. Before she thought about what she was doing, she seized the other woman's face and pressed her lips against Malachite's in a short but sweet kiss. [Y/N] hoped it conveyed everything that she was too scared to say.

And then she ran to her rooms and threw on the clothes she had arrived in all those weeks ago, plus a coat to keep her warm. Getting on Lion's back, she headed to find Greg before he succumbed to the cold.

Unbeknownst to her, she carried a passenger.

And as she left the gates of the now- beautiful castle behind, she heard a low and mournful roar echoing across the night.


	6. Chapter 6

When [Y/N] found her father, she brought him home as quickly as she quickly could. As she helped her father up the front stairs, she barely noticed the snowman in the corner by the steps. It was unfortunate that she hadn't completely noticed it, because that could have been her warning. That cheerful- looking snowman could have saved them all.

No sooner than the door had closed, the snowman broke apart in many places, revealing a smirking Yellow Pearl.

“Finally. Time to go tell my Diamond.”  
   
 _It was a hidden tavern. Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Diamond were all gathered at a table in the dimness, one candle alone to light their faces._

_“Blue.” Said Yellow Diamond formally. “I came to you with a proposition.” She tossed a bag full of gold coins in front of the other Diamond. Blue Diamond picked up one coin and inspected it, pinching it between her fingers.  
_

_“I'm listening.” She said finally._

_Yellow Diamond found herself smirking._

_“I want [Y/N]. And there's only one way to do that.”_

_“You want me to commit Gregory Universe to my asylum?” Blue Diamond asked. The words were meant to carry an impact of horror at the implied sentence, but they only carried the sound of pleasure and cruelty.”He's harmless.”_

_“Yes, but he's crazy.” Yellow Diamond said in satisfaction, knowing her bribe had already been accepted.”If [Y/N] will not marry me, you are to lock Mr. Universe in your asylum. My future wife will have been accordingly punished and one kook will be off of the streets. I will sleep happily knowing I have fulfilled my duties to both [Y/N] and our beautiful village. And you will be richer for it.” She added, dropping a second bag of gold in front of Blue Diamond. Though her eyes were not showing, it was clear that the woman was smirking._

_“Everything will be as you request, Yellow Diamond.”_  
   
Poor [Y/N] had no idea of the horrors about to happen to her. She was too busy taking care of her father. She had carried him to bed and laid him down in it, pulling the blankets up tightly over him.

“I'll be right back, Papa. I need to get you a hot cup of tea.”

Greg weakly grabbed hold of [Y/N]'s hand, looking up at her.

“[Y/N]... how did you... escape from... that Beast?”

[Y/N] couldn't help but smile, closing both of her hands over her father's.

“I didn't escape from her, Papa.” She whispered reassuringly. “Malachite.... Malachite let me go. She's really not a monster, Papa.”

Greg Universe's eyes shone with disbelief, but he broke into a coughing fit.

“Yeesh, [Y/N].” Spoke a voice. “Your Papa's _really_ sick, isn't he?”

[Y/N], startled, looked around for the sound of a voice, only to find Steven the teacup inching out of her bag.

“Steven?” She asked, startled.

Greg grinned at the teacup.

“Hello there, little guy! I thought I was never going to see you again!”

Steven grinned briefly at Greg before looking up at [Y/N].

“Did you leave because you didn't like us anymore?” He asked, seeming somewhat insecure. The simple look the teacup gave her had the girl near tears.

“Steven...” She sighed quietly. “No. It wasn't your guys' fault at all.”

“Why did you leave, then?” He asked curiously.

[Y/N was practically at a loss for words.

“Because... Because I had to save my Papa.”

Just as she finished the sentence, someone knocked on the door. [Y/N] smoothed her skirt and opened it, only to find Blue Diamond's veiled face.

“Blue Diamond.” She greeted cordially. “Why are you here?”

Blue Diamond's mouth twisted in an imitation of regret.

“I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have come to collect your father.”

[Y/N] stared at Blue Diamond incredulously, looking past her. The whole town was gathered for the sight, eager to put away a so- called lunatic.

“Why are you here?” Demanded the girl again, coldly. “My father is not insane.”

“He told us all you had been kidnapped by some beast!” Yellow Diamond exploded.

“Well, he was telling the truth!”[Y/N] flared back. Yellow Diamond began to scoff before [Y/N] tacked on the words, “And I can prove it!”

The girl ran inside and reappeared a moment later with the silver mirror in her hands.

“Mirror, show me Malachite.” She ordered. The mirror complied, flashing a picture of Malachite at them. [Y/N]'s heart softened at the depression in Malachite's eyes, but it was clear that the rest of the town was horrified.

“So, old man Greg was right! There _was_ a vicious monster.” Yellow Diamond said, a wicked gleam in her eye. [Y/N] jumped to Malachite's defense immediately.

“No!” She cried out fiercely. “Malachite- She's gentle. She wouldn't hurt a single one of you.”

The girl looked imploringly at the villagers, who were not to be swayed by her beauty. Instead, Yellow Diamond scoffed.

“She's as crazy as her old man! Lock them both up.”

Soon after Greg and [Y/N] were locked in their own basement, [Y/N] heard Yellow Diamond giving orders.

“We never knew we had such a dangerous monster living near our peaceful village. We must kill her immediately.” There were some murmurs of uncertainty and skepticism.

“Don't believe me? LOOK AT HER!” Cried out Yellow Diamond, raising the mirror high. “She's going to kill all of our children one day soon if you aren't careful. Then you'll see how you should have _listened.”_

The murmurs changed quite suddenly from uncertain to murderous.

 _The children? That was a low blow._ [Y/N] thought bitterly, knowing how the bookkeeper Mr. Maheswaran would go to any lengths to keep his daughter Connie safe.

She did not realize the horrible, dangerous truth:

Yellow Diamond had become unstable. In her mind she deserved everything good. And when [Y/N] had rejected her and Diamond had realized the young woman had fallen in love with Malachite... She couldn't stand to think anyone was superior to her in any way.

Clearly, the logical thing to do was to kill Malachite as swiftly as possible.

Then, _finally,_ [Y/N] would come to her senses. Then [Y/N] would love Yellow Diamond.  
   
There was absolute chaos in the castle when they saw the torchlight and heard the angry chanting coming towards them from the forest. Peridot was sent to inform Malachite immediately.

“Ma'am, we're under attack!”

Malachite's only response was silence.

“Ma'am, I think we'll be able to face them.” Peridot continued anxiously but confidently. “As we speak, the objects downstairs are preparing themselves fo-”

“Don't bother.” Malachite said, cutting her off. She stared out the window, sorrow defined in every inch of her face. “I have nothing left for me.”

Behind her, the precious rose shed one of its last five petals.  
   
 _Well, this is a problem._ Thought Steven. The precious teacup had heard the whole conversation and knew he had to get Greg and [Y/N] free. Otherwise they wouldn't be there to help the Crystal Gems. _But what can I do?_ He wondered. _I'm just a teacup._

As he looked around ponderingly, he saw Greg's wood chopping and music- playing invention. A bright smile came to his face.

“Perfect!” Cried the teacup, grinning wildly as he hopped up and down on the lever to start the machine.


	7. Chapter 7

The castle was tense with energy, an almost tangible force. It hovered in the air, and the objects were careful to keep their voices low. Peridot, for once, was finally being listened to. The fussy clock huddled everyone close, then whispered the plan.

“Understood?” She asked. There was no joking for once, no sarcastic remarks. Only hard, determined stares and terse nods. “Alright.” She said, heading over to the table. “Then get in your positions. Tonight is the night we find out if we are truly fit to be the servants of Queen Jasper.”

Objects scattered throughout the Grand Entrance in random places, pretending to be inanimate. There was the harsh noise of the battering ram hitting the door once, then one more time. On the third time, the door splintered, sagging against its wait. On the fourth hit, the door shattered open, wood flying everywhere. When the soldiers of the house were all safely indoors, Amethyst the candelabra gave a fierce grin. The wicks of her three candles jumped to life with a pristine white light.

 _“CHARGE!”_ She screamed.

All around the villagers, the castle came to life.

The battle between Yellow Diamond and Queen Jasper had begun.  
 

“Papa, I'm so sorry.” [Y/N] whispered, her [E/C] eyes shining with unshed tears. “This is all my fault.”

Greg wrapped his arms around [Y/N] comfortingly and pulled her into his lap, just as he had done when she was a child and needed soothing.

“No, [Y/N], it's not your fault at all. If anything, I shouldn't have believed that Yellow Diamond was really in love with you.”  He sighed, rebuking himself internally. “I knew they all thought I was insane for making music and inventing things, but I had no idea they would take it so far.”

“They wouldn't have if I hadn't rejected Yellow Diamond's marriage proposal!” Mourned [Y/N], growing internally more worried about Malachite by the second.

“Yellow Diamond _proposed_ to you?” Greg asked, in shock. [Y/N] realized that he hadn't been there for the entire scandal and quickly updated him on the events. Greg listened, his hand running through his hair. When [Y/N] finished her tale, all was silent for a moment, before Greg burst into laughter.

“You threw Yellow Diamond outside in the _mud?”_ He gasped, grinning.

“She fell!” [Y/N] protested, a smile dancing on her face. Greg and his daughter chuckled together for the space of a few seconds before the air grew serious.

“Did this... Malachite.... really let you go?” Greg asked awkwardly.”And you say she's not a monster?”

With shock, he saw that in the darkness his little [Y/N] was blushing, twisting a strand of hair round and round on her finger.

“Yes, Papa.” She said softly. “Malachite is truly a wonderful person.” Her words were dreamlike, happy. “Do you know she rebuilt her library just to make me happy? And she had a whole dance, just for the two of us.” Suddenly her voice broke off into a sob. “And now she's going to die, Papa, and I love her and I never got to tell her.”

Greg made little shushing noises, stroking [Y/N]'s hair. He knew she was never going to be okay if Malachite died, but he didn't know how to help her. In the darkness, they suddenly heard the keys of an accordion play, then the manic sound of wood splintering. Red light filled the room, until the doors were a ruin. Greg's invention was there, Steven the little teacup sitting on the driver's seat happily.

“Greg, you have _got_ to show people this thing!” He cried out. “It runs _awesome!”_

[Y/N] ran past the invention to where Lion was waiting, tangling her fingers in his mane and leaping to his back. She _had_ to save Malachite... before it was too late.  
   
Back at the castle, things were in chaos. The villagers were at war with “inanimate” objects, and it was clear that they were on the losing side. Pearl was up above the crowd, pouring boiling water on anyone who came close to her friends. Garnet would freeze until someone came close to her, then flinging her drawers open and whacking someone in the face, taking them out completely.

Amethyst and Peridot were fighting back to back, Peridot sparring with her weapon as an ordinary kitchen knife. Suddenly they heard a cry. Amethyst looked up and saw that the feather duster she had flirted with before was being held by one of the villagers, who was yanking her feathers out handfuls at a time.

Amethyst let out a growl and rushed to the feather duster's aid, the white flames on her palms flaring up to burn the villager in a rather... unfortunate place.  The villager let out a high-pitched scream and tumbled backwards into Garnet, who trapped him within her drawers. Another villager saw the entire mishap and set out to avenge his friend, backing Amethyst into a corner and waving his torch at her. The candelabra's wax began to melt rapidly and she let out a yell of distress. Peridot, who saw the whole thing, slid down the banister with a war cry, driving her kitchen knife into the villager's spine. The villager went completely slack, falling away from Amethyst. The torch then sputtered and went out.

Peridot jumped up and down gleefully.

“TAKE THAT, YOU CLOD!” She yelled at the corpse.

The battle went progressively downhill for the villagers from there. Yellow Diamond cared nothing for the deaths of her fellow villagers, only one goal in her mind: to kill Malachite.

She stalked down the corridor, using the magic mirror to guide her to Malachite, and triumphantly threw open the door to the west wing.

There was not a terrible monster Yellow Diamond had imagined herself conquering. There was not a beast waiting to fight to the death.

There was simply a heartbroken girl, staring out the window at the moon.  
   
[Y/N] raced down the path that lead to the castle, her eyes fixed on its high towers. She prayed she wasn't too late, that Malachite was still alive. That the Crystal Gems had conquered after all. That she could still let Malachite know she loved her.

As she raced down the bridge towards the castle, she heard the tinkling shatter of glass and saw Malachite go flying out the window, landing on the roof. Yellow Diamond threw herself out after her, growling lowly at her. Malachite simply focused all four emerald eyes on Yellow Diamond, each jade-colored orb pleading for her end. Yellow Diamond was more than happy to comply, until Malachite heard her name being called. She looked down in shock to find [Y/N] on Lion's back, her [E/C] eyes shining in desperation.

“[Y/N]...” Malachite whispered, though she knew she could not be heard over the storm that had broken out. “You came back.”

As the knife drove down towards Malachite's face, a giant hand rose up and caught hold of the hilt, casting the blade away. In one fluid motion, Malachite was on her feet, her green eyes glaring at Yellow Diamond. She threw a powerful punch, knocking Yellow Diamond off her feet. Yellow Diamond retaliated with a kick to one of Malachite's four legs. This did nothing to even budge Malachite. When Yellow Diamond picked up the dagger, all went dark for a moment. In a bolt of lightning it was revealed that Malachite had vanished. Yellow Diamond growled and stalked angrily down the length of the roof, yelling for Malachite.

“Did you really think that [Y/N] would love _you_?” She yelled. “ _You,_ when she could have someone like _me?”_

As soon as Yellow Diamond reached the end of the roof, Malachite- who had been disguised as a gargoyle- leapt out and grabbed her by her long neck, dangling her off the edge of the castle roof.

Yellow Diamond saw nothing below her but fog, and felt a sudden swell of panic.

“I'm sorry!” She cried out. “I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!”

Malachite had no qualms about dropping her, until she remembered [Y/N]'s voice.

_Malachite, you aren't a monster._

Listening to the voice of [Y/N], Malachite pulled Yellow Diamond up over the ledge and then heard the girl she loved yelling for her, climbing out the window.

She turned, heading to embrace [Y/N], and fell halfway there. Confused and bewildered, [Y/N] rushed over to Malachite...

Only to see a dagger blade protruding out of her back and Yellow Diamond snarling.

[Y/N] let out a wild scream and pushed the Diamond, who lost her footing on the rain-covered roof. She slipped and fell, trying to cling to a gargoyle with no avail. Finally,

Yellow Diamond fell off the edge into the foggy depths below.

With this over, [Y/N] pulled the knife out of Malachite's spine and turned her over, her eyes shining with tears.

“[Y/N]...” Malachite whispered weakly.”At least... I got to see you... one last time.”

[Y/N] sobbed, holding Malachite.

“Malachite, no, you can't go!” She sobbed.

Malachite was unhearing, her eyes glassed over with death.

“No, Malachite, don't leave me!”[Y/N] wailed, doubling over the corpse. “Malachite, I love you...”


	8. Chapter 8

Malachite was dead.

[Y/N] sitting with her head pulled into her lap, tears falling down [Y/N]'s face and landing on hers. Malachite's eyes were glassy and fogging.

“I love you...”  [Y/N] sobbed again. She had read the books, she knew how this went; she had lost the only one she was ever meant to be with... Or so she thought. Even as the words _I love you_ had left her lips, something strange and marvelous happened.

Malachite's  body fell apart. Left in [Y/N]'s hands were a golden gem and a blue gem that was shaped like half of a teardrop. The golden gem lifted into the air, glowing. The broken blue gem stayed put in [Y/N]'s left hand.

Even as the tears continued to roll down her face, she looked up to watch the golden gem.

A strange orange light emanated from it, and something began to form. At first it looked roughly like a ball. Then things began to sprout from it. Legs, arms, a torso, a head.

The gem was apparently where someone's nose should be. As the new body hit the floor, golden eyes opened, dazed.

[Y/N] stared at the gorgeous gem in front of her. The white hair braided down her back. The curly strands escaping. The strange red markings. The fancy red and black dress.

Then the mysteriously beautiful gem looked at her, and her eyes widened. In a flash, the woman was at [Y/N]'s side, inspecting her [S/C] arms for injury.

“[Y/N],”Breathed the other girl, her eyes wide. “You aren't hurt.”

[Y/N] stared at the gem, her heart knowing the truth, but her brain refusing to compute. The other gem's eyes softened, taking hold of her hands gently.

“[Y/N], don't you recognize my voice?” She asked kindly.

[Y/N] gasped, her eyes flooding with tears again as she threw her arms around the other girl, knocking her down.

“Malachite!” She exclaimed happily, burying her face in the crook of the gem's neck and shoulder. There was a chuckle that vibrated through her body as the Queen embraced her.

“That wasn't my real name.” She whispered, planting a kiss on [Y/N]'s [H/C] hair. “My name is Jasper.”

The objects that had gathered around the couple began to change shape, making Jasper grin brightly. The candelabra became a short, plump violet girl.

“Amethyst!” She said joyfully. The small and fussy clock became a small and fussy gem girl, who was brought into the group hug. “Peridot!” A tall and slender woman with pale orange hair set a hand on Jasper's shoulder, who gave her a grateful smile. “Hello, Pearl.” She greeted.

“Did you forget about me?” Said a small voice, and a little boy with a bushy black afro pushed his way into the group. Jasper picked him up, laughing.

“How could I forget about Steven?” She asked, tickling his stomach. They were joined by an incredibly tall woman who took Steven away from Jasper, placing him on her hair.

“Garnet!” Steven exclaimed with a giggle.

“Excuse me, but who is this?” [Y/N] asked, showing Jasper the broken ocean-colored gem. Jasper flinched a little.

“That's Lapis Lazuli.” Jasper said as she wrapped her arms around [Y/N]. “She was the one who turned me into Malachite, but after that she broke in half. Half the gem got embedded in my back, and the other half... Well...” She gestured to the magic mirror, which Steven was playing with.

“I know what to do.” [Y/N] said, planting a quick kiss on Jasper's lips before ducking out of the embrace. She crossed to Steven and knelt in front of him. “Could I see that, little buddy?” She asked.

“Sure!” Steven said, placing the mirror into [Y/N]'s hands. [Y/N] turned it over and stared at the other half of the gem. It looked like a slender teardrop, the crack running through it slowly closing. It took some effort, but [Y/N] pulled the gem shard out. Then she took both halves and pressed them together so that    they fit perfectly, before she laid the gem on the ground. The air began to glow with a blue light, a slender woman about [Y/N]'s height forming. Wings made out of water sprouted from the gem on her back. Deep blue eyes opened and turquoise hands shot out to grab [Y/N]'s. The water woman surveyed her for a moment before a small smile graced her face and she dropped [Y/N]'s hands.

“Thank you.” She said quietly. Then she turned to Jasper, who had crossed the roof and pulled [Y/N] back into her chest protectively. “Congratulations, my Queen.” She said, kneeling. “You learned how to fall in love.”

Jasper surveyed her begrudgingly.

“I suppose I should thank you.” She stated.”But instead, I think I'll just invite you to the wedding.”

[Y/N's cheeks flamed up pink. Jasper laughed and picked her up, spinning her around and around before planting a soft kiss on her lips, then pulling back, then kissing her again.  
 

* * *

  
The grand ballroom where [Y/N] and Jasper had fallen in love was packed with people- after all, it was a royal wedding. Eight-year old Steven was chasing six year old Connie around the room. Connie was squealing as she picked up a wooden sword and turned around to “defend” herself.

“ _En garde!”_ She cried. Steven shrieked and ran the other way, Connie now chasing _him._

“You have such a cute son.”[Y/N] said to Pearl. Pearl's cheeks lit up in a pale blue blush.

“I- wh- Steven is _not_ my son!” She exclaimed, smiling as she fixed the delicate silver crown in place on [Y/N]'s head.

 “Really?”[Y/N] asked in shock. “Then whose is he?”

“Well...” Pearl said, biting her lip. “He's your father's.”

“ _What?”_ [Y/N] whispered, her [E/C] eyes snapping wide open.

“Shh!” Pearl shushed her. “There was a woman who used to live here- a distant relative of our Queen Jasper.” Her eyes turned dreamy. “Her name was Rose Quartz.”

[Y/N] smiled brightly, remembering Rose now. The woman had lived with them in their little cottage for a year and a half before vanishing one night. They had never heard from her again. Little Steven must have been the reason why.

Greg, who was with [Y/N], looked over at Steven. His eyes softened as he watched the chubby little boy, now roasting marshmallows by the fire with Connie.

“I can see it.” He murmured. [Y/N] was tearing up again, and Garnet pointed a finger at her.

“No crying on your wedding day.” She ordered.

“Who's crying?” Jasper asked, appearing by [Y/N]'s side and smiling down at her.

“They're happy tears.” [Y/N] assured her wife as Pearl dabbed aforementioned tears away so her mascara wouldn't run. Lapis and Peridot were talking in a cornet, trying to look as though they definitely _were not holding hands._ Steven and Connie were now reading a book and eating marshmallows, and Amethyst was happily chattering at Pearl.

[Y/N]'s heart swelled happily as she looked around at her newfound family, before kissing Jasper. Her white dress swirled all around her, and she knew this was without a doubt the best day of her life.

_And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
